Wasteland
by Grimm Shadow
Summary: After the Great War society crumbled. Shortly after the cataclysmic event of the Black Night stirred up more chaos, bringing forth what is known as the Chosen: powerful individuals with supernatural abilities. 300 years since the War comes a group known as Night-Watch. An infamous resistance. They, like many, seek the Relic that had fallen that night. And for a variety of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The year is 2384. It has been 304 years since the Great War which sent the world into a slow degeneration, and a return to its once, in comparison, glory days seems quite unlikely. Ever since the massive nuclear wipe out that it was the world has been absolutely filled with horrors and pains never before perceived. And with these horrors, it seemed, also came heroes. Though the term is used loosely, large groups of people attempting to "help" to the height of their extent have sprouted up to aid in their own ways. Be it for their own selfish reasons, in pursuit of strength and control, or for actual peace among the wastelands. But in every case the former would always prevail. No one cares for the world anymore. And the past 200 hundreds years have been a worse hell than before.

However that was all only the case until the Black Night. Not many years after the great war itself, when the world was finally beginning to adjust to the best of its ability, the sky had grown dark and the mutated wildlife grew frantic. Many were confused, not knowing what it was that the sudden cataclysmic event meant, and many were outright curious. For many it could have been a shot of hope. Some form of ultimate divination. But it was not so.

With the Black Night, an event hardly understandable other than folk lore, many more mutations and horrors filled the world, spreading from the landing zone specifically. Much that the world had only dreamed of until this point. Demonic beasts with high power and speed, with deadly claws and gnashing teeth. Demons of the desert and mountains. As well as the demons of the earth. Risen people of the land, climbing from the grime of the grave to feast upon that of the living in a frantic rage. These beasts spread through the regions quickly, numbing down as they went, and integrated into the world as lore, and reason as to not leave the boundaries of sanctuary.

But the demons were not the worse threat that the world was now presented with. But the inhabitants of this destroyed planet themselves.

In the wake of the Black Night came waves of exhaustion and suicide. Many individuals took their own lives, in many different ways, from creative to common. The most primary way of death being that many would jump from high places to land directly on their own head. And many were seen, mid fall, with no expression but that of a smile filled with content and resolution. No one truly knew why this happened. Many were broken further. And the only place of hatred sat with the black star, the relic, which fell to earth on the Black Night. However there were many with will-power strong enough to resist the urge of death. And the lineage of these went on, and matured with time, giving shape to those known as the Chosen. People with unique gifts, or abilities, varying from person to person. And with these unique abilities many realized just how dark the human race can truly sink to. Many of these Chosen came to light. Each more cruel than the last, with unrelenting force they swept the world, each with a single goal:

Locate the relic.

Of course with the villains, no matter how few, true heroes came as well. With their own trivial dark sides, their pursuit of good still outweighed the pursuit of evil. And in the current era, with that title, stood the now infamous resistance known as Night-Watch.

Standing at the lead of this group stands Captain Connor Reese. A power strategist, having once been a prestigious Colonel of the NCR – the New California Republic – but now is the leader of a small community. He is in fact a chosen, as is his more prominent colleagues. Personally holding the unique metaphysical ability of "limited atomic separation", or in other words the ability to become intangible and be untouched by majority of the objects in this world. Effective with a lazer rifle as well as a traditional old-world Japanese melee weapon known as the katana, and using his powerful ability, he leads the rag tag group of his rebellious comrades on his own pursuit of the relic.

Another member of the group named Jake holds as the stronger backbone. Being a lone orphan since birth, abandoned at the foot of his perished mother in the rain, he was picked up by a vile group known as the Outcasts. At a young age Jake was exposed to the experiences of murder, rape, and sadism. As well as his ability to lace his own body with enormous heat at will. At the age of 16 he had realized his new-found family members held him back from his full militant potential, and as thus he then slaughtered his entire faction encampment and further raped the woman slaves and slayed them as well, leaving none alive, before venturing out alone into the rocky wastelands of Old-New Mexico. On his travels he was picked up by the BoS – the Brotherhood of Steel – and eventually the same event transpired. And now he finds himself with Night Watch. The only assurance of his loyalty being that he personally enjoys the company of the others, and does not feel judged or limited.

The third of five main member is a man known as Alex. An ex-NCR survivalist expert who has seen majority of the wastelands of America, and has survived them all. He travels the regions with his faithful hound, Sassy, named after his great uncle's pet dog, which he so adored. And with whome he enjoys whole-hearted conversation, using his odd ability to communicate with and thrall wildlife. He searches for new knowledge of the wastelands and how to triumph them, even going so far as to learn the secrets from the beasts making them so dangerous. And no adventure better than that spent out with his comrades.

The fourth member is Doctor Dexter. The sociopath. A ridiculously skilled robotics and neuron-surgeon, gifted from his young age of being only 17 currently, he travels with the group simply because he can and enjoys the company of his fellow violent-thralled enthusiasts. At the age of 8 he was implemented into an insane asylum, cruelly ran by the NCR in eastern Old-Oregon in hopes of evening out the crazy and sane. Merely 6 years later he had learned the ins-and-outs of the facility and managed to go unstopped as he strategically killed all inhabitants of the entire facility. Once having left the building he found his way to the resistance and their he now works as their doctor, as well as their experimenter. As well Dexter, so far, is the only of the five mains that has no discovered ability.

And then the final, and most recent addition, member of the group's primary force would be that of the mercenary Shadow. Not much is known about Shadow in terms of majority of his life. The reason for this being that while he does speak his mind, with a rather harsh and cynical nature in that, Shadow is not entirely one for over-talking. He does not trust many, and as thus his background only lies with the few. For no secret can be best kept except by the dead. Shadow's contribution is that he, among any that the gang has ever met, is one of the most reliable sharpshooters and scouts to ever enter the wastelands and make a name for himself. To all records Shadow has never fired a round and not hit his intended targets. This unique statistic is thanks to his ability, which manifests as more of a physical mutation, granting him blood red eyes with multiple crossed pupils in the shape of branches, or cross hairs. Near to nothing escapes his gaze. And many pray to never be in his sights. Although with all of this, one thing is known of the mercenary: He is there own volition. Once payed, once the money stopped rolling he continued to stay and aid the resistance. For whatever reason Shadow trusts this group, and will increasingly open from his dark, and bloody, background to them.

These five men of high caliber, met with a fair community of men and women and children back at their home headquarters of Haven, fight against the perilous wastelands of the world in pursuit of their goals. While each individual has their own personal agenda, they all strive together for their one universal goal:

To bring peace to Hell. And they intend to do this, no matter how much blood must be spilled and splattered. And their will assuredly be plenty of it to go around.

This is their story.

Chapter 1

The sand brushed against the tents of the encampment, whipping them back and forth without tearing them from their bases, large metal tent pegs driven deep to prevent it. Men and women meandered through the camp, occasionally stopping to converse with one another, but primarily keeping an eye out past the make-shift wood fence perimeter, watching out for any guests, both beast and sentient alike.

For in this instant they were holding quite the intriguing guest. The infamous Captain Connor Reese, leader of the Night-Watch resistance. Held firmly in place, tied to a metal framed chair, the guest was being interrogated within their own leader's primary tent of location of his generals. Even over the rough wind the harsh impacts could be heard.

Pacing from side to side, the acclaimed leader of the Blak Hawks gang, Sorient Addams, began to become absolutely infuriated. "How long until you give up the charade, Reese!? We both know your coward comrades won't save you this time! Now spill your guts and answer my goddamn question already: Where. Is. Your. Base. Located!?"

Panting heavily, dyed blood oozing slowly down his brow and from his lips, tinged with deep hues of red, flowing like spoiled ketchup. Slowly raising his head, staring the large man above him in the eye, he wavers slightly as his chest heaves in breath. His eyes glassed at the reality, he glanced to and from both of his shoes in thought, deciding. "Fine... I'll talk... You just.. Head north up the old highway.. and when you reach the first exit.. you can kiss my a-!"

Blood splattered against the tent wall in unison with the sickening sound of the Addam's fist coming into contact with Reese's cheek.

"Stop screwing with me, Reese! You know I'm not punching at my full capacity yet. And how much blood have you lost thus far?"

"Hah... Uhm.. I'm not quite sure. I'm sure if you push the sides of your head together and use your skull as a scoop, then I'm sure you could get it all and measure i-."

Another hit, causing Reese to tilt for a moment on the edge of the chair, as though it would crash to the side, before slamming back on all fours and rocking slightly.

"God, I'm just gonna' have to sew your fucking lips together, aren't I?"

"... If you think it'll help."

Addams was growing impatient, and with every snarky remark, he could feel himself about to just outright kill the man. "Do you really think it'd be wise if I were to, oh I don't know, activate my Ability?" At the statement Reese's gaze shot up at him, almost daring but at the same time in hope he wouldn't, slightly laced with confusion. "My guess is you didn't know? Odd. I thought you mongrels did all types of research, with that famous scout you've got. Yeah, you don't need to feign the lack-of on that. We know you have that mercenary on your team. And that psycho-bitch cannon. Whoever the hell he was, with background with both Outcast and Brotherhood of Steel. Still has their helmet, I believe. I don't know. We can't very well catch them, now can we mister lock-and-key? Now.. I'll give you another chance, OK? Either tell me where your friends are at and then die a quick death, or I'll rip off your lower jaw and use it to ladle my soup tonight while you get slowly eaten by my pet, Roxanne. What will it be?"

Looking up, Reese grins. "What about the option where you and I go out for non-radiated coffee and watch a pre-war chick flick? I rather like that one where the convulsive woman travels half way across the globe for the foolish goal of reuniting with her boy toy of whom she has never met with before... Oh wait.. That's most of them. Well I don't really mind. Any suggestions, though?"

Addams does his best to breathe in and out, slowly, trying not to lose his moderate hold on control. Its difficult. Part of him really wants to punch in the man's skull and then use it as a bowl for his cereal in the morning. But the rest of him knows he needs this low-life if he is to find the Vault Keys they posses. He needs those keys. It will be him who locates the artifact and gains immortal power. It must be him. There can be no one else.

With a slight snarl he punches Reese a few more times. Reese doesn't seem too fond of the experience himself, but he's holding up. That is one thing that he'll give to the snake bastard. He can hold his own. With a final punch he sighs and steps away, allowing Reese's head to sway side to side as blood drips and mingles with the dirt floor below.

"Huuh... Your friends will not come for you anymore. You dogs may be insistent, but we took plenty of precautions bringing you in. With all our planning, with our scheming. Watching your trail through different criers. Through rumors and piecing together the true versus the false. We nabbed you, sent off different trails. They will not come! They cannot!" He was becoming furious, disoriented even. This was going on further than he wanted it to. It had to come to an end. Reese was way too relaxed for the position he's in. He even seemed to be laughing.

Chuckling to himself, Reese slowly rose his head with a mean glare. "Heh... Your planning? You haven't seen through the ruse yourself."

"... What? What are you talking about!?" This was new. The fool was trying to barter his way out with his bluffs. Addams began pacing back and forth, quickening his step, his furious gaze on the man before him. " I'm beginning to wonder of you really are the prized strategists the stories portray, or just a weak, powerless fool. Who does not even no when to shut his trap, no matter how much he should." Reese just smiled and glared back at him. He even went so far as to wink. "Rr... You are really trying my patience!" Addams suddenly jumps forward at him. His fist risen and cocked. Moments after his initial lunge, the very anatomy of his fist seemed to alter into a new, deep brown shape of flat points and spikes. "Just die already!"

"Idiot... You didn't see this coming-."

At that moment a massive explosion went off outside, several shouts of pain followed as the now crippled screamed out in confusion and turmoil. The camp was instantly in chaos, searching for the source. Several pieces of shrapnel shot in through the tent side and slammed into the carcass of one of the Blak Hawk soldiers several feet from Addams. His eyes went wide as he was thrown back onto the ground, skidding slightly into one of the sturdy wooden beams supporting the tent, as he snapped his attention back to Reese.

-Of course, we knew that coming in. We are not stupid."

"... What..? B-But... Our planning.."

"A: You failed. And, B: Our planning." Almost as if the restraints didn't even exist, Reese rose up from the seat, raising a hand to rub and crack the side of his neck. "Honestly. What did you expect? Bring in the leader of one of the most renown groups in western America with no repercussions, really? Again: We are not stupid."

"... But... How did?" The man had been rendered speechless. He was now the fool.

"Alright... Now then. Down to the reason why I came here." Pacing across the tent, no one daring to so much as approach the man, he arrives at a rusted locker, among others, and threw it open. Within were his personal belongings that he had had with him. To think the idiots would find it wise to leave his confections so close to himself. Of course, as the other factors, he knew they were that stupid and thoughtless. Gathering up his small armor pieces and placing them to their locations, primarily wrist guards and a shoulder plate. As well would be his nap sack which he slung around his shoulder, as well as his weapons, which were as well slung over his shoulders: A TIA749 Delta lazer-single rifle with a fore-grip and magnetic, shock absorbing stock, and a 5 ft katana. "OK," turning on his heel towards the man who just a moment before was the man with the plan, placing his hands in his pockets and stepping forward, "while my men deal with yours, how about showing me to your stockade of maps and land navigation devices then, hm? I know you have a neat little collection, and I must say:-"

Addams stared up at him as he paced over to him, half a grin on his face, and eyes that pierced his soul with dangerous apathy. He gulped slightly, blood dripping down his brow where he hit the beam, mixing with dirt and obscuring his vision. Reese chuckled at his fear, and continued on.

-I am such a huge fan of accurate topography charts dating before the War. How about you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Addams stepped out from the tent, with Reese following loosely behind, into the fray outside and gazed out at the chaos that was once a paranoid sense of peace. From their location, and with all the dirt and dust flying everywhere, he could not see the resistance men. But he knew they were there, primarily from the pained shouts of his men as they were quickly and efficiently slain. Their desperate pleas, followed by vicious laughter.

"Well, it would appear as though Jake is having a great deal of fun right now, doesn't it? It'd be a shame to take it from him. Now. Keep going."

Addams had in fact stopped walking. How the whole situation had gotten away from him he could not understand. But now it was in the hands of Reese, and his men.

Pacing through the camp, forced to listen to his men cry out and the laughter of the maniac killing them, forced to see his men run to him for help and guidance only to be cut down before even having a bit of a chance. Minutes later the camp slowly calmed down in terms of turmoil. A large number of his men now dead, a fair number probably escaped or in hiding. Hoping by all means to not be found out. Their fool-proof plan, shattered.

Reese and Addams found their way to a small tent, ripped through with several large, shredded holes. The ground surrounding the tent spoke to that their had been plenty of moving and scraping. And digging. The wind whistled through the camp, causing the tent sides to flap and fold harshly, daring to break free, but restrained. Reese stopped where he stood, awaiting his allies. Addams just looked back to him, then to the ground, wondering the penalties of just making a run for it. Possibly to just be killed on the spot.

Addams smirked. They would need him for the next part. Yeah.. He would let them kill him, then be stuck until they could figure out another way to get their precious maps. His maps. Looking down a strafe between the tents to the fence perimeter, he estimated several hundred feet. It was a long shot, but if he couldn't have the relic, then sure as hell Reese won't either.

He ran. Bolting straight down the center, with all his might, legs screaming at the sudden high speed dash. He got a bit of distance. He could practically taste the freedom. But he barely got any distance. Suddenly a strong tug was felt on the back of his jacket, choking him slightly, before launching him back. Glancing over as he stumbled back, he saw a man looming over. Though not of extraordinary height, his reflexes and strength were the scary things. With a deep brown cloak, slightly frayed from being work, the hood swayed over his black hair and dark brown eyes. The cloak flapped strongly in the wind, but the man did not give ground. He just stared down with partial apathy and said nothing. A slight growl to his left as a feral wolf circled him as he lay there, approaching the hooded man before sitting and staying by his boot. The wolf his pet.

Watching the tall cloaked my pace around him towards his allies, Addams suddenly finds himself hoisted up painfully by the hem of his shirt. Dragged violently against the dirt, scratching himself against the stone and pebbles, he looks up past the dust at the other of the three men keeping him in place. Very tall and armored. With a BoS helmet covered in war scars, and an odd array of leather and metal plating covering his body, painted thick with more war scars and red, scratched off paint. His eyes could vaguely be seen past the sheen of the visor of the helm: and they were wild.

"Hah! What was that? I measly attempt at escape!? No fuckin' way, bro. No way." As he walked, dragging the man with ridiculous ease, he casually tosses him forward, spiraling to the feet of Connor Reese, who only looked down upon his shrunken state with a bemused expression. "Alright, boss. What next. How do we get this little ass-wipe to take us to their big, shiny vault then, eh?" Jake steps forward, crouching low, treating the man like an inferior mouse. "I have a few ideas."

"No need, Jake. We're here. All that's needed is to enter, open whatever vault they may have, and take what it is we came here for. The maps. That is all. Hear that, Sorient? Give us the maps peacefully and you can live."

"Whaaaaat? But why not?" Jake was upset by this promise. Even Alex, shrouded by his cloak, was not a fan of the arrangement. Alex's hound, Sassy, let out a sarcastic whimper when Alex told her the bad news. Not even the dog wanted this man alive. Which began to frighten Addams a bit.

Suddenly the backpack on Jake's back began to shuffle when the head and upper torso of a young boy in a white lab coat, with deranged eyes and unkempt orange/red hair. "What!? I want man dead! Me want man dead! Kill the jackass! Me want jackass dead! Rip off his nose, shove up his man-gina! Cut off hand, make finger pizza! Mmmmm!" Dexter began shaking in a disturbing ecstasy.

"Quiet, quiet, quiet... If we don't draw a line somewhere, what makes us any different from the bandit scum?"

Jake said, "we're sexy, that's goddamn what."

Dexter said, "I like fingers! Mmmmm!"

Alex said, "... I can jump into a radscorpion den and NOT get eaten."

"Hm... What about Shadow's opinion then?" Reese inquired. Speaking into an intercom blue-tooth attached to his ear, "Shadow. You getting any of this buddy?"

Suddenly a loud bang went off and Addams dropped to the group howling in pain, cupping the left side of his head, blood gushing out. Behind him, slowing down in spiral against a thick metal plate was a sniper round and the remnants of Addam's left ear. Jake bent over and picked the round out of the plate and looked it over with a grin.

"He put in an inscription. It reads:"

KILL HIM." Jake looked up with a smile.

"The man is a genius." Jake chuckles and flicks the bullet round against Addam's face where it rebounded down to the ground. Addams flinched and looked back in forth for mercy. He found none from these men.

"Oh settle down. Fine, a compromise?"

Silence for a moment, then a unanimous: "Fine."

With an exception of Dexter's: "Mmmmm, fingers..."

"Ok. We don't kill him. But! You each get a single hit to any place of your choosing. Any means, anywhere. It just cannot be fatal." Into the intercom, now, "you got your turn, Shadow."

Another blast and a bullet slammed through Addam's right, dominant wrist, without exiting, causing Addams to drop in pain, crying. Stepping forward Jake grabs Addam's hand with a lack of care and violently pulls the bullet out with his metal coated fingers and yanks it out. Addams bursts into pain filled whimpers as Jake read the inscription:

"I'M NOT OK WITH THAT."

Into the intercom, "Get over it." There were no ensuing shots. "Ok, we cool with this plan?"

A moment..: "Fine."

With Dexter's: "Hmm... Finger BURRITOES! Ohohhoh, mmmmm... Hm, hmm!"

"Alright! Glad we came to a decision. Now. In we go. After you, Sorient." Reese glares at him with a smile as he raises the tent wall with one hand and beckons the childish man within. Slowly gathering himself and hobbling inside, the other three follow as well. The tent is small, but a hole leads down like stairs a small distance before leading to a torch-lit vault. Reminiscent of a bank safe, only without any dials or levers, or the like.

"Now... The problem... Without a special property, an overwhelming force... You cannot enter this weight triggered safe... Didn't see that coming did you... Connor Reese?" Reese stares at the safe in thought.

"Hm... Alex? Can you do this?" Beckoning to the cloaked man, whose primary fighting style was either a P67BJ893 – or PBn'J – lazer pistol, or his own fists, tempered with spiked gauntlets.

Stepping forward Alex looks over the safe's mechanism, a flat barrier on its front with multiple scratches and dents from previous openings. He tests the metal and the mechanism itself, looking over the dents on it and the scratches. The way they were configured.

Looking over, Jake questions to Addams: "How the hell did you even get this thing down here? And why? And how did you plan to remove it?... And how'd you even get a safe like this made, to begin with?"

Addams looked at Jake as tears brimmed his dry eyes. "It took a lot of effort, that's for sure..."

Jake blinked a few times, then looked away, somehow satisfied with the answer he received.

Alex stepped away from the lock without even trying, his eye line steady.

"Alex? Did you look into the future or what?" Jake is confused a bit and irritated, tempted to punch the mechanism himself.

"Well? Think you could punch it hard enough?" Reese inquired, wanting the reason for the lack of even trying.

"No. I cannot. But... He can." Raising his hand, swaying his cloak to the side revealing his under clothing, he points his metal covered finger at Addams. "He can punch it hard enough." Addams was stunned.

"Hm... Possibly. After all, I did see a glimpse at your ability back in the interrogation tent, remember? When you were going to make an attempt at killing me? Your hand went through some kind of... Metamorphosis. It changed its shape. And I'm guessing strength, correct?"

Addam's eyes flitted back in forth at the realization that they had realized the truth behind the lock, and his ability. "Well... Y-yes. B-but! But. My wrist was shattered by your foolish sniper, so I guess I can't punch it then..."

Alex suddenly stepped forward and grappled Addams by the collar. "If you can clench your hand, you can punch." Throwing Addams forward, causing his forehead to collide with the mechanism, breaking the skin slightly, he glares at him with unforgiving, apathetic eyes. "Punch it."

In fear of the pain, tears beginning to muster on this once oh so proud bandit, he raises his fist slowly, transforming it into its dark brown/gray shape, covered with miniature mountains and plateaus, he braces himself before slamming his fist halfheartedly into the mechanism. Pain filled his entire system as the sound echoed through the dirt hallway. The door did not budge.

"Hah... Hah... You.. You see? I can't.. Do it anymore..."

Suddenly Alex steps at him again and grabs him by the face and turns him, staring into his eyes. "I said fucking punch, or so help me I will break every bone in your body that does not hinder the ability to punch in any way. One. After. The. Other. And believe, there are a lot. So now," Alex grabs his wrist, causing him more pain, and raises it for him. "Punch. The fucking. Door. As hard as you fucking can. Now!"

Addams shuddered in fear, and began nodding towards him. Alex stepped away and Addams braced himself yet again, turning his fist into the odd stone yet again. "Ok... Hah..." Lunging slightly this time, he punches the mechanism with as much force as he can muster. On impact an extremely audible crack, pop and splinter echoed as what was left of his wrist and lower forearm was destroyed, painfully. "Gahh!" Addams dropped to his knees and began sobbing, gripping his wrist in silent prayer as only screams escaped his throat. The sound drowned out the squeak and clank and rustle as the door slid inwards, revealing a moderately sized room filled up with maps and charts, with a table decorating the middle with several devices as well as some odd circle keystones which were glowing a bright yellow and red through ancient etchings.

"Aha...! Very nice, Sorient!" Reese clapped his shoulder as he passed into the room, looking at the charts and table. "Oh, and what is this? You have keys!? Oh, isn't this just a special occasion? I didn't know you had these, oh no I did not..."

Dexter jumped up and down, "pretty keys, pretty keys! Like doughnuts, glowing doughnuts! Haha!"

"Ohh yes... This'll do just fine. Gentlemen. For this find I say we let the man run with what energy he's got left. I'd say we've got enough here, don't you?"

While seeming uneasy about it, wanting their hits, they ceded.

"It seems you got off this time, you panty-waste. Now get out of here." Jake said sternly, disappointed but at least glad at the self inflicted blood show he was able to see Addams perform for his personal amusement.

Almost relieved, Addams jumps up, gripping his destroyed arm, and bolts for the outside world. After he left, the group went to work filling their bags with as much of the actually useful and prominent charts. Primarily the pre-war ones, which Reese filtered through quickly.

"We hit the big one today, boys. And tonight we drink."

"Alright!" Jake was the most excited. Alex smirked, but didn't exclaim.

Dexter's mind was else where as he filled Jake's backpack with maps and charts and the keys surrounding himself as he sat within it too. All the while mumbling something or other about "putting the lotion on the skin" and other inaudible ramblings which Jake, 4 inches away, zoned out.

Once their bags were full and the only maps leftover were the either ruined, inaccurate, or completely irrelevant – or even copies of their own maps – Reese was pleased with the find and led the group back above land. As the exited, the world seemed somewhat fresher somehow. Though the dust and sand flowing past their noses made the sensation immediately disappear from them. Squinting slightly from the wind and buffeting sands they step out into the sunlight's harsh rays and looked about.

"Alright.. Now back to Shadow's outpost and to hop in the cruiser and head home, then." Reese stepped forward towards the rocky hillside to the east of the encampment where Shadow could hardly be seen among the stone, but they all knew he was in fact there. But that was when they stopped in their tracks by the sound of angered growling and a sickening screech of hunger. They all turned slowly, Dexter slowly raising the flap of the backpack to have a peek for himself.

It was Addams, standing over by what seemed to be a large metal cage of sorts. "Oh boys! You really didn't think I'd just up and let ya leave, now did ya?" He was still holding his hand, still in pain, but he sucked it up, lurching over on his left knee. "Now that just won't do. Now will it? Boys, I'd like you to meet my baby girl, Roxanne!" Addams slowly unlatches the cage and allows the door to slowly sway open. The inside was dark but the smell of raw flesh emanated from its contents. Slowly, a dark brown shape emerged from the cage. The group could hardly believe what they were seeing. The creature had a broad muzzle and several very large, black horns jutting out then forward from it's skull. It stood on hind legs, covered in black talons and claws, with long, powerful arms, as well equipped with black claws. It was a Death Claw. And a really big one at that.

"Ho-ho-ho-ly shit! What the hell, man!" Jake was becoming agitated and quite frankly a little bit hyper. Everyone stepped back slowly, except Jake. Several rounds suddenly penetrated the Death Claw, two at its legs, three on its chest, and one bounding off its skull. The creature faltered from Shadow's shots, but it did not give ground. It shrugged off the pain.

"That just won't do, fellas! Not even the infamous Night-Watch can take down a mother Death Claw with enough calcium injections to keep it's bones as hard as my goddamn dick, haha! Now! Roxanne! Its dinner time!" Addams shouted off the command at his pet. But it didn't move. In fact it tilted it's head slightly, and curiously, glanced towards Addams with a gleam in it's dark, manifested eyes. Suddenly lunging down, the Death Claw bites Addams and swings his lower body in the air, sending his legs flying up and back down behind the group a ways. Addams didn't even realize what happened before he died, and his upper body chewed up like a piece of steak and swallowed. The Death Claw leans its head forward, the evident mistreatment shown on it's forehead where lied dozens of scars and indents of the skull. As if one last hit could just about kill it. And only Jake was the only one to notice it. He smiled at the beast as it roared loudly and did an all out bull rush at their group.

"Crap, run men!" Reese, Alex, and Sassy both turn tail and bolt towards the hillside.

"Jake-man! Jake-man! We run! Run, run, run now!" Dexter was shouting in fear of his own safety now for his ride to make haste. But Jake just smiled wide, not see-able, but feel-able by his aura of intent.

"C'moooon, baby! Show me what I wanna see, girl!" Jake took off at a full out sprint towards the charging Death Claw.

"W-w-w-whaaaaa!?" Dexter freaked before twisted out of the backpack and falling to the dirt below. "Bailout!"

Jake kept a full on sprint, then just before reaching each other, Jake suddenly jumps as high as he can and slams his hardest punch on the top of Roxanne's skull. His hand sizzling and steam raising from the metal, a large pulse of force explodes off the hit point as both parties fall straight to the ground in a cloud of dust and sand. The group stopped and turned back, watching with full-on confusion and surprise. The dust settled, and all that was was Jake looming over the fallen Death Claw with his bloody fist raised high in a fist pump. The mother Death Claw's skull was completely caved in, releasing smoke as the tips of skin were burnt entirely like jerky.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Jake was proud, and the rest would leave it at that. "Wait a minute..." Jake suddenly enters into the cage for a moment, having noticed something of interest. "Hey... Dexter! I found something neat!"

"Neat!? Neat! Neat, neat, neat, neat, neat! Neeeeat! Show me neat thing!"

Jake suddenly emerges holding an odd light brown egg over his head. "Death Claw babies! Can we keep it, can we!?"

Dexter got excited, and Reese sighed before turning his back after saying: "Just make sure you tame it, ok?" Gathering up, Jake holding onto the egg as Dexter climbs into the bag while carefully examining the egg – the specimen – and becoming even more excited.

"I will name it Alma!"

"What if its a guy Death Claw?" Alex asks calmly with a smirk.

"Then Bacon, it is!"

"I don't care what you name it, just keep it from humping things, ok?"

"Ok! Ok, ok, ok, ok! Oookey dokey!" Dexter hops around within the bag with glee.

Once the gang reunited around the hillside, their other companion skidded down the rocks to them. Dressed with an NCR Ranger gas mask, a hooded leather jacket, and a spiked bracer, the man was definitely intimidating. For being the youngest member of the group, younger than Dexter by a few months, that is. Though he also had a small pendant around his neck of a young girl, of whom he never talks about, but solemnly refers to as Lilly. His SV98HS silenced sniper rifle hung loosely around his shoulder, and a machete was strapped horizontally on his lower back, he paced up to the group. "... What the hell was that?"

"You mean when I epicly punched in a Death Claw skull, followed by an epic pose? It was nothing."

"Uh huh... Anyways. Got what we came here for?"

"We sure did. Much more than what we came for, in fact. They had two keys in their custody."

"Damn. Good call then."

"Of course it was." Reese turns away from the group towards their large jeep that was parked a short distance away and began a stride towards. "Alright men. We did good today. Now lets get home and crack open a few beers. And I believe at least two of us have women who haven't been pleased recently, have they?"

Alex chuckled, as he was one reference, and Reese himself was the other. "Heh, no sir."

"Well, get to it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The large hunk of metal that was the opened, barred van that the gang drove from place to place rattled slightly as it flew down the abandoned freeway at high speeds, kicking up large amounts of dirt and sand, leaving a cloud in its wake. The group sat on their respective seats as Alex sat down in the front inset area, driving the contraption. A large turret was set on the very top which Jake was casually tossed onto in boredom. Sitting on the very edge by a seat Shadow stared out over the wasteland, scouting out for any possibilities. Reese sat quietly, contemplating future moves of opportunity and or design. And Dexter was hopping around the entire jeep messing with people loudly shouting obscenities and random crap that made little to no sense.

The wasteland of central California was fairly quiet tonight as they passed old orchards that were now desert and stone, heading home. The sun began to fall slowly, tossing black darkness over the wasteland. And as the light fell, the attitude of the group rose. Creatures of the night, especially and ironically Shadow, the group prefers the dark over other lights. And as the darkness fell over the peaceful zone, as did the frantic lights as they began approaching their home. The town of Haven.

The size of a small county, with a population of nearly 300, give or take, the existence of the community is a moderate secret from all maps. Giving off only a small amount of illumination from the buildings and streetlights, the view from a distance would be difficult to notice. The entire community was covered in a circle by large stones and a metal wall painted a deep and dusty brown to blend in better. The angle of the stones making them impossible specifically to climb over. Other than by flight or being very good at climbing and jumping – or outright blowing the wall to smithereens – the only form of entry is through the front gates, automated from the inside.

As the jeep approached, the gate gradually rose from a helping soldier within. The jeep slowed down in speed and slowly entered the gate. In sync with their entry applaud erupted before slowly dying down. The crowd was glad that the men had returned, their protectors, their saviors.

"Haha! Hello people of Haven!" Jake jumped and shouted, excited by the praise. Every one on the jeep eased and slowly climbed out of the vehicle after Alex promptly parked the jeep by the front garage. After emptying everyone went off to their own devices. Jake went about socializing but essentially just skipped over to the bar after removing his gear and tossing it into his apartment location, leaving on his loose leather pants, boots, and a tight pre-war t-shirt. His dark brown hair and ragged beard blowing in the wind. His scars, both old and fresh, merely accenting his rugged, yet loose expression as a wicked smile never seemed to leave his face. Drinking up and losing himself, he goes about flirting with random women of the town, who in turn would be both flattered and intimidated by his history.

Reese left his armor and threw on a leather duster over his common outfit back at his home of what doubled as town hall. He joined Jake at the bar and socialized, being one of the most charismatic members of the group, many different women would flirt with him but he ignored it, with his own wife being in a different sanctuary for now, having their child of whom he was excited about. The only reason she went to a different town being that quite honestly, no matter how good his work is, Reese doesn't trust his wife and his new child with Dexter. And so a friend of his, a good doctor, is handling the situation. And he misses her dearly.

Alex went home immediately after arriving to spend time with his own wife. With a single young child, and content at that, they were in no particular hurry to advance at all in the time line. They just were happy to all be together. Spending their night watching an old pre-war movie about some kind of agent traveling over America and the rest of the average world in search of his family who has been abducted. It was somewhat interesting, at the same time boring. There were not a lot of good films still in decent condition nowadays, but what they had they were pleased with.

Dexter without any form of change scurried to his room within the town's infirmary and began a thorough examination and check up on the egg they had received back at the bandit camp. With no care for almost anything at all besides his interests and his comrades he spent most of the night thinking and contemplating about the egg. And that was all.

And finally Shadow, of whom did near to nothing but relax once returning. Being quiet and subtle, but standing out heavily, he was not a heavy drinker, but he did partake. Going to the bar as well after dumping a small amount of his gear – his sniper, buckler, and helm – at his station up in the town's watchtower, he went on towards the bar where he sat close to the group, migrating to the darker corner, he got a few drinks and slowly downed them. A breeze filtered through, swaying his back medium length hair, his long scar across his left eye illuminated by the incandescent glow of his demonic red eyes with their odd pupils. While many were intimidated by his presence, at the same time with his charismatic appearance, many women would find their way to his booth to flirt with him, but all of them would not find what they desired from him. While talking to them, of course, he did not flirt back, or so much as acknowledge that they were. He Just drank and calmed his already mellow nerves.

The group, left to their own devices, were pleased and relaxed. Letting the night slip by in a haze, they rested up until the next day in which a meeting would take place in which they all discuss the future plans, as well as study of their new material and on how to use it for their search. They could not waste time. With an entire world searching for the glory of the relic, and they intended to not let them have it, they could not waste much of their time. Since their journey's starting point is has been nearly 3 years, and they approach an end, slowly. And if they are this close, then what is to say there are not others even closer than they? And that was the reality they lived in. A reality that could not come to fruition. And so they rested for now. The sun rose, and the next day approached.

And the war in Reese's mind raged.

The sun rose and illuminated the wasteland. The town washed over in orange light, rousing the inhabitants to life as business began for the day.

Reese shot up from his cot in a frantic, cold sweat. His breathing was heavy, and all he could feel was fear and the desire to crawl away in a pit to rest further. Slowly calming down, he turned from his bed and planted his feet on the floor, tossing his sheets to the side. "... The nightmares..." Reese mumbled to himself. Without his wife with him, in the short time of that, the nightmares that used to curse his dreams had returned. And it pained him so. The same dream. The same pain. A horror he had thought he had left behind him where it belonged: In the past. But it returned with my ferocity than ever.

The sun infiltrated his room and washed over the sheets and the wooden floor. It refreshed him. It would all be okay. She'll return to him within the next few weeks. And he would put up with the pain until then.

Throwing on his day clothes, his usual jump suit with heft boots and wrist guards, and an added duster in place of a metal shoulder pad and his weapons, he stepped out into the now active courtyard of Haven's town plaza. The crowd took him kindly as he socialized and conversed with different individuals, both citizen and soldier alike. And he took no care to the difference in the two. After awhile he noticed the time. A solid 10:30.

He turned and passed through the streets, excusing himself to different people requesting conversation that he was in a hurry. Moving along he found himself in the converted militant district of the town. Not much different other than that here they had located their weapon stocks and war bunkers. In case of an enemy siege of some kind the citizens are to evacuate to this point and they shall be protected thoroughly. A single casualty is too many to bear.

Managing his way through, saluted by a few, he found his way to the tallest point in town. The watchtower which also doubled as Shadow's living arrangement. He preferred the high view, and in turn was the best spotter available.

Heading down in their revamped elevator – compliments to Dexter, on that – Reese found his way to the main strategy room. A few floors down it was secluded from any other station and was completely secure. And here as well was their main vault. The location of all of their main treasures and tools regarding the relic. Including their just recently acquired maps.

Once the metal gate slid open he stepped out into the dimly lit concrete room. In the middle was a round table with a touch operated mega computer. Most likely the greatest creation by Dexter the mad genius, this mega computer allowed them to access their previously downloaded files and filter through them and analyze their content. Which they intended to do.

Coming further into the room Reese found that the other members of his squad had assembled already in wait. Shadow sat in his gear at the table, leaning back with both feet stacked up on the table as he just stared off into the distance. Dexter was fiddling with the computer, going through different programs and intel, as well as scanning and uploading the charts they had previously gotten so that they may be discussed. He did all this with a wide grin and a twitching left leg. Alex and Jake were going at it big time on a pre-war arcade game known as Mario Cart. An odd racing game from way back when America was considered innocent in comparison to later at the time of the economy's downturn. Alex seemed to be winning with Jake barely behind. Both of whom were also losing to Princess Peach. Alex noticed Reese enter and Jake took that opportunity to take a shot with a few green shells to knock Alex behind him.

"Aww yeah! Suck it!" Jake shouted playfully in Alex's face, who just blinked in response.

Alex immediately threw a red shell, hitting Jake, and then re-took the lead before finishing the game coming in second place and Jake third.

"Dammit!" They walked away from the console, Jake complaining, and made their way to the table. Sitting at their appropriate seats, as Reese had down, the group settled down for discussion.

"Ok, Dexter, are the files uploaded yet?" Reese glanced to Dexter who was finishing some programs, converting from .word to .pdf as he preferred to use.

"Yes! Wait... Nuooo! Wait... Now yes!" Hopping away from the terminal he exclaims as he crawls around before sliding down onto his seat with a disturbing grin.

"... Yes. Thank you, Dex. Alright, lets see here..." Bringing up the files on his end and dragging them across the illusory screen, Reese looked through the different charts. Most of them were topographical, which was ideal. Majority of these maps and charts were from the general America areas, and as well were dated after the Great War. Though these charts were just as important, they are currently unnecessary. Alex and Shadow as well did their own amount of observation. Dexter was pleased with his current accomplishment and Jake had no clue what he was looking at, and didn't care if the rest knew that fact – which they did – and promptly threw his feet up onto the desk.

"Ahh... Found one." Alex announced. "File extension .34672 part B. It looks to be a map of... Southern Europe. Compared to our after-war charts of the region... Some time between September 13th of 2239 and October 27th of 2306 there was a large impact. Somewhere around south New Germany there's a large crater that was not present prior to the Great War. And more importantly: the Black Night."

"Great... Sublime find."

"Uhm... Are we supposed to go to Germany?" Jake asked openly.

"Mm... No! No no no!" Dexter shouted gleefully.

"Well... Yes, actually. It'll take setup – a lot of setup – but we need to get there for the relic." Reese looked over the charts in thought.

"No, no, nopey no no!" Dexter shouted again, scrolling through files.

"What are you talking about?"

"Relic not in Germany no more! Look close, look close. Water runs through the area! Straight through the impact zone's center! Large erosion, look through .27689! Wipe down middle! Not Germany no more."

"Oh god, your right..." Reese looked over in contemplation.

"Then... Where is it!?" Jake exclaimed, now looking over the maps assembly, but again having no clue as to what he's viewing at all.

"With the way this river is running... The angle, the direction, the erosion patterns on the land... Oh. Fuck." Reese stared at the screen before sitting back in his seat. "Dammit."

"... What?" Jake was curious, waiting for answers.

Shadow sighed, shifting, before giving him the answer:

"It's somewhere in the northern end of the Atlantic Ocean."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Atlantic Ocean!?" Jake shouted, his head spinning with possibilities and ideas.

"Seems like it... We can't be positive on it, but the evidence is there. The river wash-through ran towards a moderate gulf which emptied into the Atlantic. Considering the Relic was in a crater its highly possible it was buried and ran through a cave system. But considering the recent migration charts of the wildlife there wasn't much stirring from the crash-site in terms of the mutations. It was more elongated and random. But... That must mean the Relic is in fragments, perhaps. Or just had a seeping effect on the land it passed through. But regardless, with these charts we know for sure it isn't in that same area. We'll give it a look when we get a chance, but for now I say we focus on some more charts. As well as the keys. Perhaps, when I think about it, these keys we've come across could be the fragments creating the beasts." Reese began mumbling to himself quietly, contemplating the entire situation. What it could mean. What it could lead to. None too pleasant. But the relic must be found. And it had to been them – him – he knew. By any and all means.

"Hm... It looks like there was a deeper impact than the initial..." Shadow thought loudly.

"What? How so?"

"Well... There seem to also be some new fault lines. Forced ones. Fragile areas where earthquakes must have frequented. Following their origins I'm sure we could find the final location, or locations, the relic has. Main problem: We need a working seismograph as well as a working sonar transmitter. Fixing them is easy, getting our hands on one is a bit of a challenge. With an abandoned NCR fort on the coast south-west from here we may be able to find one."

"Yeah... That could definitely work. Though I doubt an NCR base would have a sonar.. Correction: I know an NCR base doesn't have a sonar. However the BoS might have one somewhere in their weird pre-war tech-fetish museum things." Reese went on.

Jake slowly and quietly grinned.

"But... Where is the closest BoS outpost?... Jake?"

Jake reached across the table and brought up a map of their current region and drew a circle around a nearby mountain crest with his fore finger. "There. You'll find one there. And I think we had one of those sonar things. It's emptied out. Considering it was where I had lived for a short while after a station transfer. It was my last transfer, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, we do. Good job. Okay, gentlemen. We'll head out tomorrow morning. Me and Shadow will head to the NCR docking base, and Dexter, Alex and Jake will head to the BoS station up on the mountain line. We get what we need and meet up at the closest location, being this small town... Here." Reese pointed out a small abandoned villa several hundred miles from Haven. "From there we will wait for our reunion, then return and get it all up and running, if not already. Sound good?"

With a universal nod the group began to stand slowly, stretching and looking over the maps a few more times.

"Alright. Get some good rest tonight, you have all afternoon. And remember: This may seem moderately simple, but there is a reason why no one has found the relic yet. It's not. You all know already, but this operation takes everyone's dedication, and willingness to take this all the way to the end." Reese glanced at all of the members.

Most of them smirked, Jake grinned broadly. "Of course, boss. We know.

"Good. Meeting adjourned!" The group instantly jumped up and went off to their own devices of relaxation. Reese went to his room to think in the dark, Shadow went and stared out at the toiled wasteland from his room, Jake went and drank, Alex spent the time with his wife, and Dexter went and continued on with his secret project of incubating the death claw egg. The day went by as they managed to relax and cool off, then ultimately prime themselves for the journey ahead. The sky filled with darkness yet again as night fell. And everyone rested early as to awaken early and not attract a crowd. Shadow found sleep difficult and taxing with his concerns, Jake slept early and well, Alex spent as much time with his daughter, Emily, as possible – playing games, and goofing off – before she went to bed after saying good bye for a while, and he spent further time unwinding with his wife. Dexter was up all hours experimenting. The light to his lab open throughout the night.

And Reese was tentative about sleep, the fear of the nightmares on his shoulders. Stomaching the fear, he lied down and finally fell asleep, as did everyone else, eventually.

Early morning the group awoke and gathered in the dark, dew coated courtyard. After checking that all the posts were accounted for and supplies were well stocked, they primed the jeep and left just as the sun rose, and the crowd with it.

"Hmm. So this is where you've all been hiding, huh?" The metallic raspy voice was subtle and firm, distorted through the sleek metal mask. The mysterious figure, draped in black robes and leather, skin tight armor, stood slowly as he observed the simple town of Haven through a sniper scope. No rounds. No intention. "Hm. Soon the sky will fill with ash, the screams of pain muted by the smoke of the burned flesh in the air." At that cynical remark the figure chuckled silently before tapping a small touch button on the side of his helmet. "Reporting."

A slight buzz of static before the voice of a young woman rang over the other end. "Soall. What do you have to report."

"Not much. It appears the main group, Connor Reese included, have left the grounds on some form of assignment. All that seems to be left are average ground troops, all carrying your standard combat rifle. Looks like 5.56mm but I could be wrong. Regardless: They aren't too well fortified in terms of us. It would have been a bit better intel if you did it yourself, you know? But your a lady, and you need to get your beauty sleep, don't you, Lilith?"

"Be quiet, Soall. You aren't good at jokes. And don't call me Lilith, it's Shadow. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you have the same name as that mercenary, anyways?"

"Beats me. Its my real name. Maybe he just that it'd be interesting to use it. Sort of an ironic bit about how he's so stealthy or something."

"Yeah... Anyways. Everything here seems ready. I lost track of them at some point so I'm not sure where their vault is, maybe in their town bank, but I'm sure with a bit of knocking we'll find it. How long until you and Jacks will be ready?"

"Not long. He won't shut up, and I feel I may have to perform some drastic measures if he doesn't shut his trap soon."

"Don't we all?"

"Appears so."

"And what about Lukas? Has he finished his ritual yet?"

"Yeah. He finished. The screams were sickening, I'm glad it stopped. The psycho has no heart whatsoever."

"But he's our boss, and the most powerful Chosen to walk this earth. The man destined to make the sky and rivers flow red with the blood of the foolish, and revel in the peace of the meek and the wise."

"... Exactly. But anyways. We'll make contact soon. If you have any more information, get back to me. We can't have anything go wrong. I'm not sure how long the bunch will be gone for, but it'd be best that they come home to the.. surprise we intend to leave behind. Hehehe."

"Yes.. Keh, you have such a twisted mind, and I love it."

"Yes. You know my past, and why. So don't act like its such a beautiful part of me. I hate it."

"I know, I know. Anyways, better part ways now. I'll see you when you get here, Lilith."

"Shadow."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Hah... Shadow out." With a light buzz the connection cut off leaving the odd individual to stand on the hill, looking over Haven. The dark intention behind his laugh.

"Hahaha.. Soon. Very soon, and the transcendence will be complete. Soon the world will unite under a shield of blood and bone, writ in inscription of pain and rust. Soon.. Very soon..." The man known as Soall sat down in thought, staring out over the region before him in a haze of blood-lust and ecstasy. Their true intentions will be unraveled to all soon. Just who they are, what they want;

And who Lukas is. And what he plans to put the world through for a cause.


End file.
